1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a facsimile machine which operates with a computer (called "facsimile machine having a computer-linked mode).
2. Background Art
Recently, a facsimile machine and a telephone share a single line (telephone line). Thus, the facsimile machine can transmit image data, which the operator of the sending side cannot express by his words, to another facsimile machine through the telephone line. This enables an easy and effective information exchange particularly between two distant parties.
The conventional facsimile machine has a function of transmitting and receiving image data to and from another facsimile machine through the telephone line, but does not have a function of transferring the transmitted image data to a computer located away from the receiving side facsimile machine to display the transmitted image data. Further, the conventional facsimile machine has a function of reading the image data from the document, but does not have a function of processing and/or modifying the image data using the computer, a function of administering the image data as a data base using the computer and a function of delayed-transmitting the processed and/or modified image data to another facsimile using the computer.